Hot from A to Z
by Korella May
Summary: Conversations overheard of some intimate moments between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy/Hot CB.
1. The Scarf

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Just some conversation overheard of an intimate moment between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: _Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z._**

******Based on a really old challenge in the X-men Logan/Rogue ship, meant to be an all dialogue fic. For those interested in a really sweet example let me know and I'll point you in the right direction.**

* * *

"Alright, give it to me." She is determined and her eyes tell him so.

"Blair I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." He is arrogant, as is his nature.

"Chuck, don't be slimey. You have what I want, now give it." A hand on the hip, an arch of her brow.

"Don't think I know what you're talking about. Why don't you take off some clothes to jog my memory." He leers suggestively, making her blush.

"Enough. Stop wasting my time." She tries to compose herself.

"Fine, but quid pro quo Waldorf. " He was never one to lose on a deal.

"God, I can only imagine what depraved things you'd want in return." She was never one to give in too easy.

"History would dictate that you always know just what I want." Nostalgia hits, memories of limousines and darkened bed rooms.

"Is it that hard for you to forget about the past?" Both know it is.

"Just get on my lap and you'll find out how _hard_ it is for me." He smirks. It is her downfall.

"Know that I mean business, otherwise I wouldn't be on you like this." Close now. Enough to feel skin on skin.

"…"

".!."

"Like that do you?" His voice is a growl, low and raw.

"My..my god. Don't stop." She can't catch her breath.

"Not a chance." Definitely no other place he'd rather be.

"Ok… mmmm. No. No, focus!" She bites her lip to try to concentrate.

"Please, you love it." He continues to nuzzle the pale skin he loves.

"Quit doing that. Mmmm.." She thinks his lips must be her favourite thing, or maybe her second favourite.

"Really stop? Just whose hand is grabbing whom Waldorf?" Clothes rustle, buttons are undone.

"So you think you can weasel out of giving me what I want?" She pouts, that is _his_ downfall.

"Trust me, I'll give you what you want." He always gives in. He never had a chance.

"Undo your scarf then." Victory at last.

"Vixen. So demanding." That is the only way he likes her.

"Well? I told you I'd look good wearing your scarf." Posing, lips parted invitingly.

"X-rated version would be better. You in _just_ the scarf." His mind wanders momentarily at the thought.

"You just might see that, if you play your cards right." Both are good at winning this game.

**Zoom in on B's wardrobe as it hits the floor. Looks like C and B want some alone time, lets leave these love birds to it. You know you love me, xoxo.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Jealous Lover Chuck

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Just some conversation overheard of an intimate moment between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z.**

**Originally a one-shot but I couldn't help myself. Its too fun and also challenging! If you write fic I recommend you to try the A-Z challenge, cos I'd really like to read other people's interpretations!**

**

* * *

**

"And just what did you think you were doing?" His eyes are murderous.

"Bass, you are overreacting." She ignores him, reapplying her lipstick in the mirror.

"Call me insane, but I thought _I_ was your boyfriend." He is still seething, and she's not helping the matter.

"Dramatic as ever. Yes, you _are_ my boyfriend." She rolls her eyes as she states the obvious.

"Enter my surprise when I see your hands all over Nate!" Again his eyes flash as he grabs her to him.

"For the record, it was only a hug." Guilty that he's hurt, but only slightly.

"Girlfriends shouldn't be hugging their ex-boyfriends." An old sore spot for them, tread lightly.

"He's not you, Chuck. I wouldn't… not like that, not ever." She is gentle while he is raging.

"I don't like him touching you. You're _mine_ now." Possesion and ownership, they know both well.

"Jealous? Come here I'll kiss it better." Her kisses are warm, she wants to soothe him.

"Kissing me isn't going to do it." He stands firm. For a moment.

"Lover, I'm only just beginning." She is like honey, smooth and sultry. So close he can smell her.

"…Maybe I've changed my mind then." He succumbs to her, like he always does.

"Nice to know we're on the same page." She wets her lips, and his eyes follow.

"On your knees, Waldorf." An order, a request, a plea.

"Pretty much what I was thinking too." She whispers sweetly.

"…"

"…Quicker, Love...." On the edge of control.

"..."

"Ready to apologise for being jealous?" Her smile could hypnotize any man.

"Something like that." His fingers trail fire on her skin.

"…That's not what I meant, Chuck." Without realising, her eyes flutter closed.

"Unless you want me to stop, I'm trying to apologise here." He knows her well, she's falling fast.

"Verbally would've been enough, but this is… better…" She holds him closer, fingers threaded through his hair.

"Waldorf you're mine. No more of this ex-boyfriend hugging business." His lips brush her ear lightly.

"X boyfriend who? Only you…only ever…_God_." A sigh, a gasp, a whimper.

"…"

"You're _effing _hot freshly ravished." His eyes are dark again, for a better reason this time.

"Zip me up, Bass. We've got to go back to the party." Her eyes match his, as she leads him out of the stall.

* * *

Lots of fun! Reviews are fun too!


	3. A Lost Weekend

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Just some conversation overheard of an intimate moment between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z. **

**Originally a one-shot but the ideas keep coming so going to keep it open.**

* * *

"Again… I want you again." Her words are breathy, her hands like lightning.

**B and C have been MIA all weekend…**

"Christ, you're insatiable woman." He smirks between kisses and tugs gently on her hair.

"Definitely. Ready for the next round?" If she is fire, he is only too happy to burn.

**Elected power couple of the UES seem to be wrapped up in something, but what?**

"Fasten it around my wrist… tighter…" Silken scarves and graceful arms stretched out towards the bed posts.

"Glad to oblige, Waldorf." With her request, she unknowingly fulfils his fantasies.

**Hope B and C haven't been fighting…**

"It suits you Waldorf. I like having you all tied up." His words are teasing, but his voice is strained with exertion.

"Just… like that. Love… love you." She arches against her silk bonds and he answers the call.

**Knowing them, Upper East Side could be set for some fireworks soon.**

...

"Lie back." She commands with a smile that hints at so much more.

"Make me…" He resists but his eyes are anything but.

**Never underestimate a power struggle on the Upper East side.**

"On your back Bass or I'll stop playing nice." It's a threat and a promise all in one.

"Please go ahead, I love it when your claws come out." If he is the devil, she is only too happy to join the dark side.

**Queen B and Chuck Bass in battle, who would reign supreme?**

"Rate this my _second_ favourite position. Next time just ask." Hands at her hips, guiding her, anchoring him.

"Screw that, more fun to beat you into submission." She rolls her hips and he can do nothing _but _submit.

"True…Fucking love you, know that?" When she collapses forward, his arms are there to catch her in his embrace.

...

**Urgently requesting any sightings of our favourite couple, I do miss them so.**

"Virtually all weekend locked in my suite. I'm not complaining, just curious why." Afterglow, warm and content.

"When you asked me what I wanted to do, I was serious when I said _*you*._" Fingers entwine, hair swept aside and Kiss.

**...xoxo Gossip Girl.**

"Yes well, you'll probably want to get back to the real world soon." His tone shows disappointment, he likes it best when she is in his bed.

"Zero chance Bass, what I _want_ is for you show me you're _first_ favourite position." She _is_ insatiable. Luckily so is he.

* * *

No new GG till March 16 so needed to make some CB moments of my own.


	4. School Bells

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Conversations overheard of some intimate moments between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z.**

**Check out _u__ncorazonquebrado's Waiting For An Answer_****, a very sweet CB fic that takes up the A-Z challenge!**

* * *

"At last I get you alone." A text had led her to an empty storeroom and his low voice in the dark.

"Broom closet Chuck? Really, we have more class than that." Her eyes are light with amusement.

"Couldn't wait till after school, what can I say?" He smirks, unashamed at his need for her.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures and all that." Her smile is knowing.

"Exactly, now get over here." It's the look in his eyes that beckon her the most.

"Forget it. I don't want to be late for class." Her back against the door, hand on the knob.

"Gorgeous, I'm not going to ask you twice." Suddenly he is there, pressing her against the door with his warm body.

"Harassing me in a _cupboard _isn't really my idea of romance…" She mutters, but wraps her legs around him nonetheless.

"In that case I promise to harass you in Paris next time, now shut up and kiss me." His nimble fingers slip under the hem of her skirt.

"Janitorial staff could come in at any moment and catch us." Pulling back for a moment, a spark of doubt.

"Keeps it interesting, doesn't it?" There's a challenge in his voice, and his velvet tongue erases all of her doubts.

"…"

"…"

"Lock the door. _Now_, Bass." She nips at his neck softly, then harder and insistent.

"More fun and dangerous not to, Waldorf." But he clicks the lock in place anyway, making her smile.

"Now where were we?" The smile is inviting so he closes the inches between them.

"Oh I don't know, about here perhaps." Skirt hiked out the way, kisses grow demanding, still pressed against the door.

"People... mmm… people might hear… us… Chuck!" An involuntary moan that spurs him on.

"Quiet down then, though I'd love half the school to hear you scream my name." It's a hot whisper in her ear and she bites her lip to keep from moaning again.

"…Right there… Chuck, please." Her soft voice reaches out to him.

"Slide closer… need you closer." He murmurs and her legs tighten around him.

"…"

"…"

"Truthfully I'm starting to like this broom closet." She fixes his tie fondly.

"Understood, same time tomorrow then?" He smooths out her skirt.

"Very unlikely… unless…" But she doesn't get a chance to name her terms.

"Whatever you want, it's yours." He is ready and willing, a side that only she sees.

"X-mas in Paris, that diamond pendant from Tiffany's..." Easy terms, he is Chuck Bass after all.

"Your wish is my command, but tomorrow _wear the black La Perla's._" Black lace and delicate silk, she knows they are his favourite on her.

"Zip us to Paris in the Bass Jet and it's a deal." Negotiations sealed with a kiss as the school bell rings.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	5. Just a Question

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Conversations overheard of some intimate moments between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z.**

**Trying slightly different format for this chapter. Sort of like two arguments happening at the same time, not sure if the whole feeling came through so all feedback appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

"Ask me again."

"Busy right now Waldorf, lift your leg higher."

"Come on Bass. I just want to hear you say it."

"Damnit Blair, I'm trying to concentrate here."

…

_Elegant legs inch higher as Chuck's hips rock in a slow but strong rhythm. There is just enough friction but he is teasing her, and Blair wants more._

…

"Fair enough, I will have to politely decline then."

"Given our relationship status I don't think you're _allowed_ to decline_._"

…

_Hard muscles skim against soft flesh as Blair's back arches off the bed. Chuck is quick to run his hand possessively over its gentle slope._

…

"I'm Blair Waldorf, I can do anything I want."

"Jokes aside, when I'm in my tuxedo I will expect you to be wearing some exceptional gown."

"Keen, aren't you?"

…

_Lowering his head, Chuck dips down to trace Blair's collarbone with a languid tongue. Sweat pools as the temperature rises and he tastes the flavour of her ivory skin._

…

"Meanwhile, you know you'd _never_ be with anyone else."

"Never say never, you know I love a challenge."

"Or maybe you just love stringing me along."

"Probably that too."

…

_Quelling his instincts Chuck slows almost to a stop, her warmth is hard to resist. Blair's reaction is automatic as she reaches for him. _

…

"Rude to make me beg…"

"Still waiting to hear those words again Bass."

"That one time was enough no?"

"Uttering it while we are arguing does not count, _no_."

…

_Vanilla scented hair calls to him but Chuck remains stationary as he waits. Blair decides to raise the stakes as her fingers trail down her body, tempting him as her gasps escape._

…

"Will you let me escort you to prom, Miss Waldorf?"

…

_X-pert fingers work their magic and Chuck's self control breaks. The pace grows fast, making Blair clutch at the silken sheets of his bed._

…

"Yes… yes. _Always yes_."

…

_Zealous to the point of breaking with their verbal sparring and passionate contact. It's all part of the game._

_

* * *

_

_**Hooray ff . net is back up again. I was in withdrawal. Hope everyone saw the awesome new GG promos!** *Sigh* Chuck Bass take __me _now  


* * *


	6. Welcome Home

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Conversations overheard of some intimate moments between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z.**

**Two weeks to go till March 16!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you happy with your surprise?" She is pure temptation, lounging on her bed, waiting for him to join her.

"Black La Perla's, you know they're my favourites. Should I be suspicious?" He is drawn to her, as she knew he would be. Dark satin against pale soft skin.

"Can't a girl do something nice for her gentleman caller?" A tilt of her head as she plays innocent.

"Define _nice_." He knows her better, knows what lies under that sweet smile.

"Ease out of those pants and I'll give you a demonstration." Innocent tone gone, playful seduction in its place.

"Figures, you just called me over for sex, I feel so cheap." His suit jacket falls to the floor.

"Get over it. I'm still waiting for you to come to bed by the way." Her eyes look him up and down, devouring him.

"Humour me, tell me to what do I owe this pleasure." Loosening his tie now, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I missed you, a lot. A week is a long time." A moment of vulnerability, a side that only he gets to see.

"Japan was a long business trip for me too." He pauses inches from the bed wanting to draw out their reunion.

"Kimono swathed Geishas and flight attendants in short skirts, I'm surprised you even remembered me." She's jealous, she's beautiful. He loves all her different sides.

"Like any other girls would be able tempt me when I have _this_ waiting for me at home." His nimble fingers undo the buttons at his collar as he smirks at her.

"May I remind you I'm _still _waiting. Come here or I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." She leans forward and a soft pout appears on her deep red lips.

"Not too patient tonight are we?" His laugh is low in his throat as he unconsciously leans down toward her. His belt buckle thuds as it hits the ground.

"Ordinarily I would let you take your time, but I need you. _Now_." Hands grasp at his shirt collar, pulling swiftly and he falls onto her supple body.

"Patience is meant to be a virtue." A nuzzle at her neck as his weight bears down on her satisfyingly.

"Quite the statement coming from you, the man who rid me of my _virtue_ in the first place. In a limo of all places." She breathes in his scent, the scent she missed so much, as she hooks her legs around his calves.

"Rest assured I only helped matters along, it was all you. Waldorf… what are you… _Fuck_!" Bodies tumble until she is pressing down on him with her lithe body and in an instant she is sinking herself onto him.

"Something tells me you missed me a lot too_._" All smiles and rocking hips. Her form pressed as close to his as she can manage.

"Trying out some new tricks Waldorf?" His words come out as a hiss while his hands grab her behind roughly.

"Ultimate ways of making your lover cum. Cosmo sure does have some useful articles…" Her words interrupted by her sharp intake of breath, gasps turning to whimpers.

"Very effing useful. _God Blair._" He's not sure who makes the low groan that fills the air, but he is beyond caring.

…

…

"Welcome home, Chuck." Arms encircling tightly, her head resting on his shoulder.

"X-ray machine at the airport had a field day with this, by the way." He passes her a half wrapped package that she didn't notice before, forgotten earlier in favour of other pursuits.

"You got me a sex toy from Japan?!" Eyes wide, shock and slight anticipation.

"Zen Master 3000 is a back massager, but if you want to get creative I'm all for that." The devil's grin, his own brand of pure temptation.

* * *

Fun fun fluff =)


	7. Jealous Lover Blair

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Conversations overheard of some intimate moments between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z.**

**I'm still not quite done with these a-z ideas, thanks to everyone for the feedback and for sticking with me! Here is a slightly angsty/fluffy chapter for you all.**

**

* * *

**

"Asshole."

"Baby..."

"Callous two-timing man whore!" Her voice beginning to rise as her eyes grow dangerously dark.

"Dearest, aren't you sick of calling me names?" His voice is smooth as silk, almost amused.

"Ever sick of thinking with your groin?" Elegant, even as she crosses her arms and sneers at him.

"Forgive me, but I do some of my best thinking that way." Charming, even when he is being lewd and obvious.

"Gross and also proving my point that you are a disgusting Basstard!" If he had been in arms reach she would have slapped him. Hard.

"How do you manage to look so hot while insulting me? It must be love." If she had been closer he would have kissed her. Definitely hard.

"Interior designer was she? I seem to recall you do have a thing for them." There is a bitterness in her tone that she hates, as does he.

"Jesus Blair, she was some new socialite friend of my dear sister. She got our rooms mixed up while she was waiting for S." He is different now, the two of them together are so very different since that summer.

"Keel over and die lying scum. I hope it was worth it, I'm leaving." The suite door slams as she begins to open it. He is behind her now, his palm coming down on the door beside her head, not letting her escape.

"Let's get one thing straight, she was in my room all of twenty seconds before you arrived and jumped to conclusions." He is utterly serious as he speaks, his hand holding the door firmly shut.

"Move your hand out of the way." She's is torn, only part of her means what she is saying.

"No way in **hell** am I letting you leave here thinking what you're thinking." Hand remains unyielding, his chest pressing against her back, moulding him to her.

"Out with it then." She grasps his free hand, unsure if it is to push him away or to keep him near.

"Pay attention and believe me when I say that you are _it_ for me. There is no one else for me but you." He brings their hands to rest at her hip, reminiscent of an encounter before a black out and a forgotten English lord.

"Quaint sentiment, but how can I believe you?" He turns her to face him then, lifting her chin till her eyes meet his.

"Read my lips: I love you Blair Waldorf." His eyes are too intense, too raw and honest.

"Say it again." A delighted sigh as he touches his forehead to hers.

"Tell me first that you believe me when I say that I only touch _you_ like this, only hold you like this." His hands move soothingly and she thinks she might have stopped breathing for a moment when he looks at her like _that_ again.

"Unwise though it may be, I believe you. It _must_ be love." Anger dissolved, fewer words are shared as they move to the bed…

…

_Velvet lips graze her shoulder intimately, trailing her slender neck before meeting hers in a gentle kiss. _"You are beautiful."

_Whisper soft touches ghost over his cheek before graceful fingers brush his hair away from his brow. _"I love your eyes."

_X marks the spot where he kisses her chest, directly over her heart. _"Only you."

_Yearning for climax his strokes are slow but sure and her hips sway to meet his at every beat. _"Say it again."

_Zapped of all energy he holds her close to his chest, and when she wakes he intends to make sure the message is cemented. _**"I love you."**

* * *


	8. Bath Tub

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Conversations overheard of some intimate moments between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z.**

**Sorry this update took so long. Life and such getting in the way. Took inspiration from a great X-men fic, just ask and I'll link you. Found it a bit difficult getting back into writing so all feedback appreciated.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Allow me to extend my congratulations." He opens the door to find her gloriously naked and perfect in the bath tub.

"Better late than never I guess." She mutters darkly. He begins rolling his shirt sleeves up, he has some making up to do

"Catch me up then, knowing you I'm guessing it was spectacular. I'm sorry I missed it." He sits himself next to the tub before sliding his hand into the warm water, grazing her ankle.

"Destroying pathetic social climbers is child's play. You would've been more interested in what happened after." She smirks, it spells danger to most people, but he just finds it endearing.

"Enlighten me." His wandering fingers reach her calf, tracing slow patterns beneath the water.

"Fallen star Carter Baizen made an appearance at the party." She says it offhandedly but the mention causes his hand to pause mid thigh.

"Gossip Girl must have had a field day with that." He watches her intently while she merely arches her eye brow.

"He seemed to be very concerned that I didn't have an escort for the night. He said something about wanting to attend to my needs." He practically growls, his fingers digging into her thigh.

"If he so much as touched you, I'll have him thrown in jail." His voice is low and venomous. Her hand glides up his forearm, seeking to calm him and focus on the task at hand.

"Jail you say? Well I managed to do that all on my own." She smiles victorious, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Knew there was a reason why I love you. I want details Waldorf." His hand massages her thigh now, creeping higher and her eyes flutter shut.

"Little Carter Jr. got a bit too friendly on the dance floor…" Her story is interrupted because she can't help but sigh when his fingers slip in and out of her so deliciously.

"Mother f-cker is dead." This time he doesn't stop, merely pumps faster making her bite her lip before continuing.

"New York Police Department proved to be very helpful… Especially after they found the bag of weed I borrowed from Nate… and then stowed in Carter's pocket." He's speechless for a moment, amazed at his devious girlfriend. He can't help but lean over and kiss her hard.

"Outstanding. Get out of the tub right now." She has yet to catch her breath and Chuck intends to keep it that way.

"Proud of me then?" She can tell by the way his eyes flash that the answer is _abso-fucking-lutely._

"Quit stalling or you won't get your reward." He wants to have her now. He's five seconds away from getting in the tub with her, clothes and all.

"Revenge is its own reward, you should know." She can't help but laugh at his impatience when he pulls her up out of the bath and flush against his body.

"Sex is pretty good too." He drags a towel across her arm, sweeping her collar bone before torturously caressing the rest of her curves.

"Think you're... that good do you?" She clutches at his shoulder when he brings the towel's friction between her legs, making her knees buckle.

"_Unbelievably_ good. I recall you once saying I had a_mazing orgasm inducing_ talents. You were so loud you had to bite my hand to keep from screaming, remember?" Two sets of eyes flash at the memory.

"Vaguely…" Her voice turned into a whisper as she now begins to lose focus.

"Well that was just a taste of what you're in for tonight." He follows his throaty statement with a burning lick up the nape of her neck.

"eXacting revenge really gets you hot." Both her legs wrap themselves around him as he carries her into the bedroom and to her bed.

"_You_ get me really hot. Even more so when you play the vindictive bitch I love and get Baizen arrested." Cool sheets and warm skin on skin finally.

"Zero tolerance for those who hurt me and mine. I think I'm ready for my reward now." To the victors go the spoils.

* * *

Had to be sneaky a bit on the letter 'x'. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Orange Juice

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Conversations overheard of some intimate moments between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z.**

**Just some extreme fluff before university starts up again for me. Any suggestions for future chapters welcome.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alcohol is yummy." She leans into him as they make their way out of the club.

"Bet I can name something better." She moans when he dips her to kiss her softly.

"Chaaarles you're sweet. Charming too, Charming Charlie!" Her soft laughter at her own jokes makes him roll his eyes.

"Darling Blair I love you. But never call me Charlie again." He arches his eyebrow reproachfully but this only make her giggle more.

"Even if I say it like this?…_Charlie I want you."_ This time she presses herself achingly close to him, slipping a hand inside his coat to bring them closer.

"Forget it. The only name I want you calling out is Chuck Bass. **God** is permitted if I'm exceptional." She sways tipsily and he makes sure to hold her closer.

"_God_… take me now… pleeease Charlie!" It starts with a seductive lilt, before she dissolves into laughter once more.

"How much did you drink tonight?" He can't help but smile, drunk Blair is a rare sight and highly amusing.

"I swear I only had orange juice!" She tries to keep her face as innocent as possible, but he knows her better.

"Juice and Vodka more like it. Get in the limo please, Gorgeous." Instead of complying she wraps both arms around his neck.

"Kiss me first."

"Love to."

…

"Maybe the limo could do a few laps before you take me home." In the limo now, inches from each other.

"Not tonight. I think you need to go straight to bed." It mirrors the moment he first told her she was amazing, when he first asked her if she was sure.

"On the contrary, I think you need to take off my dress." She closes the distance between them, letting her skirt ride up, knowing he is watching.

"Pouting at me isn't going to do it." She's almost amused at his restraint and decides to up the stakes by climbing into his lap.

"Quell that chivalry of yours Bass. I'm fine I promise." She can feel his hands tighten at her waist and thinks she has won this round.

"Remember saying that in the morning when I have to fetch the aspirin for your head." He leans his forehead to hers before brushing away the curls from her face.

"Sweet sweet boy, always taking such good care of me." She has no choice but to concede defeat, especially when he is being so adorable.

"Tell anyone and I'll make you pay." He threatens but his voice is anything but.

"Unlikely, you love me too much. And I love vodka." Her eyes blink sleepily as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Vodka bad, water good." A kiss to her forehead.

"Water is boring, and Chuck and Blair are _anything_ but boring." He smirks at this, as the limo comes to a stop.

"X-traordinary more like it right?" Lifting her now, her arms securely around his neck once more as he makes his way to the lobby doors.

"Yup." She's asleep before they reach his suite.

"_Zzzz"_ Chuck Bass a romantic? Who knew?

* * *

**Happy happy Chair Fluff!**


	10. Just Dessert

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Conversations overheard of some intimate moments between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z.**

**This chapter is the product of a sleepless brain, enjoy! And for future reference ****Zabaglione is a sweet custard-like dessert.**

* * *

**Are you ready yet? – C. **No surprise at his text message, he's always impatient

**Beauty takes time; I'm still deciding what to wear xoxo B. **Mental image of her in just lingerie picking a dress, he smirks.

**Clothes seem so pointless now. I prefer you without them. – C. **Unashamedly crude and obvious, but she doesn't mind at all.

**Daddy might not share your sentiments. Everybody is expecting us xoxo B. **Cool exterior and so very proper, he wants to draw out the fire below.

**Everybody can go screw themselves… then I can screw **_**you **_**– C. **Warmth unfurling as a smile graces her lips.

**Family dinner first, fun time later xoxo B. **Promises, promises. He wants action**.**

**Guess I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands… x C. **Is that desperation or a dare, she cannot decide yet.

**Horny much? xoxo B. **Stop teasing and come out and play, he thinks.

**I just can't stop imagining you naked and purring in my ear xxx C. **The devil always has such pretty words, very tempting.

**Just try and keep it in your pants. I'll make it up to you soon… x B. **Down boy…

_***Knock Knock*** _…or not

_..._

"Looks like you'll get to make it up to me sooner than later." He materializes at her bedroom door, casual as you please, though his texts indicate the height of his need.

"My family and yours are meeting us at the restaurant in twenty minutes." She is leaning over her dressing table in her lingerie, every bit as delicious as he imagined.

"Now that sounds like a challenge..." He stalks over to her while she watches him from the mirrors reflection, eyes never leaving his.

"Only to you." She finds herself swiftly turned around. He deposits her on the bench of her vanity, legs parted brazenly.

"Parents are waiting, time is ticking, so stop talking and _drop your panties_." He doesn't give her a moment to comply, instead sliding them down her thigh and claiming them for himself.

"Quickies might be clichéd but… mmm gotta love them." A quick rustle of his clothes before a shift, bringing him in deep.

"Realizing that just now are you?" Bottles and pieces of jewellery rattle as he moves and she clenches.

"Stop teasing me Bass…" The tempo is fast, but not quite enough as he continues to draw her out.

"Time is running out Waldorf… just how bad do you want it?" He wants to hear it, loves it when her lovely mouth calls out for him.

"_Urgently_ you Mother-Chucker, and you **effing** know it." She pulls at his hair sharply, and gets the desired effect.

"Voracious little thing aren't you?" A deeper, tighter cinch as he drives into her. Sinking into oblivion.

".!."

"..." Resting against the vanity now. Not moving, just holding. Both trying to steady their own breathing.

...

**We're about to sit down to dinner Charles, I hope you and Blair are on your way - Lily**

…

**X-pected you 30mins ago, where r u B?? Adults look mad… I'll tell them C's limo broke down xoxo S**

…

**You can still make dessert. The parents are drinking too much '99 Brunello now to care that you're late ;) -E**

…

"Zabaglione with the family will have to wait… I'm not done with you yet." Their phones lay forgotten beside her on the dressing table, as he sinks to his knees before her…

* * *


	11. Office Hours

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Conversations overheard of some intimate moments between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z.**

**Someone explain to me the madness of combining the Book and TV series genres on ff . net. Stressed to the max in real life, wrote this chapter to distract myself.**

* * *

"Appointment?! I'm his girlfriend I don't need to make a freaking appointment!" Her voice carries through the door before his secretary buzzes the intercom.

"B-Blair Waldorf to see you, sir." The secretary stutters when under the intimidating gaze of Queen B.

"Cancel the rest of Mr. Bass's schedule; he'll be detained for the rest of the evening." Eyes on him now, door securely locked.

"Did you have to yell at her? Ellen's nervous around you as it after you interrogated her during her interview." His eyebrow arches, papers in his hand forgotten.

"Eyeing her boss, who happens to be _my_ boyfriend is against her job description. I was just making sure she knew that." She tosses her bag carelessly on a nearby couch, hips swaying as she approaches.

"Fifty year old secretaries aren't really my style anyway." The kiss she places on his cheek is a bit too demure, but he lets it slide.

"Good to know you don't share Nathaniel's predilection for cougars. Now to business." She sits primly before him on his desk, commanding his attention.

"How may I assist you, Miss Waldorf?" His eyes zero in on her heels as she innocently brushes his leg.

"I have a very important proposition that needs your attention." She leans back, her coat dips, revealing skin. Not enough, not yet.

"Joint venture, perhaps?" She likes the way his voice deepens, darkens, when she is luring him.

"Kind of." Undoing the belt of her trench, she fiddles with the buttons absently.

"Let me look through this last contract and I promise we can play any games you want after." He kisses the palm of her hand regretfully when she pouts at his words.

"Mr Bass, when an important client wants to do you a deal, you'd be a fool not to take it." Her trench hits the floor, rich red lingerie and satin skin left.

"Not playing fair today, are we Miss Waldorf?" His mouth dry, his body betrays him.

"Offer's on the table, _do you… accept_?" Her heeled toe not so innocent anymore, caressing and coaxing higher.

"Permit me to make one slight adjustment to the terms." He gets to his feet, followed by the sound of ripping fabric. Clutching her panties in his hand, he buries his face in her neck.

"Quite the negotiator, aren't you? I just bought those too." Pressing herself up, luxuriating at the feel of his tongue at her collar.

"Really you should've known better than to show up in my office dressed like that and smelling so _effing incredible_." Her scent is sweet, warm and ready to be ravished.

"Sit back down Mr Bass, I'm conducting this meeting." A quick shove and he is back in his chair but now with Blair in his lap, legs straddling him.

"Taking charge, I love it." He groans, as she rocks, grinds and all out ravishes _him_.

"Use that mouth of yours for something more productive Bass." Hungry lips devouring, swallowing his next groan as she rides him.

…

…

"Visit me at work more, please." She runs her fingers through his hair playfully, and he nips at her neck once more.

"Work less and maybe we'd be able to have sex in an actual bed instead of all over your office." Her tone is admonishing but tinged with fond memories.

"eXcellent point, but then we'd never have been able to appropriately christen my new office furniture." He smirks and she licks her lips and smiles.

"Yesterday we tried the new rug, today your office chair. I'm thinking tomorrow we finally test out this sturdy desk of yours." She pats the mahogany, his mind flashing to images of her legs splayed on top the rich wood, or perhaps bent over and taken from behind…

**  
*_ZZZ*_** "Ellen, please cancel Mr Bass's afternoon appointments for tomorrow." Her turn to smirk now, both looking forward to her next office visit.

* * *

Hope you liked it, cheer up a stressed author and review.


	12. Tradition

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Conversations overheard of some intimate moments between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z.**

**More fic writing when I should be doing uni work. Its more fun! You know what else is fun? Writing reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Anniversaries are important." Arms crossed and eyebrow arched.

"But I didn't mean to--" Big trouble.

"Celebrating significant milestones are part of being in a relationship." Tone is reprimanding, with a hint of amusement.

"Did I mention--" Cut off again in favour of more lecturing.

"Even ex-womanizing, emotionally stunted, first-time boyfriends like me know that." A small smile. He can be such a tease sometimes.

"Finished yet?" She's apologetic but wonders briefly how he always remembers her exact words.

"Give me a second Waldorf, I'm trying to recall that part you said about how if I forgot any of this, I'd be punished." The way he murmurs the last word makes her pause.

"Have I mentioned how sorry I am?" She draws nearer, stroking his cheek, pressing herself close.

"I planned a sinfully decadent evening to commemorate our two and a half year anniversary and you _forgot_, Waldorf." He smirks while holding her tight.

"Just tell me what I can do to make up for it. I'll-- do -- anything." Slow kisses to his throat, his cheek, his brow.

"…Keep that up for starters." She obliges happily.

"Let's go upstairs…" A gentle sigh in his ear before she nips his earlobe.

"Maybe I have other ideas." He kisses her heatedly now, a leading kiss.

"No Chuck! We are not having make-up sex in the foyer of my mother's apartment!" She hisses the words out, only half meaning it as she returns his kiss.

"Only moments ago you said you'd do _anything._ Am I going to have to punish you, love?" His fingers in her hair, tugging gently. At first.

"Punishment?...sounds… promising." Her gasps spur him on.

"Quick, hard strokes with my hand on your firm ass… mmm I made dinner reservations but this is more my idea of an effing great anniversary." His hands gripping, aforementioned firm ass.

"Reschedule dinner later, take me now, _please_." A request too hard to refuse.

"Sweetheart it's our anniversary. Let's keep to tradition, do it right." His eyes allude to something more.

"The limo?" Her eyes sparkle, he is her match indeed.

"Unless you'd rather re-enact your little strip tease for me again." He brushes his hand down the curve of her waist, remembering.

"Victrola is full of people. I want you to myself." Another kiss, this time her leading, devouring.

"We better be getting to that limo then, hmm?" Breaking the kiss to take her hand, escorting her.

"eXactly what I was thinking. Maybe we can go back to Victrola for our three year anniversary." Head tilted to the side, she watches for his reaction.

"You'll cause quite the scandal, not that I mind." The smirk is back, _she's got moves._

"Zip codes like ours are made for scandal." Prohibition never stood a chance against exhibition, happy anniversary.


	13. All Talk

Title: Hot from A to Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: Conversations overheard of some intimate moments between Blair and Chuck. Fluffy CB.

**A/N: Each line of dialogue begins with the next letter of the alphabet, starting at A to Z.**

**This chapter took me awhile, it turned out quite wordy too. Not quite back in the swing of writing after my final year is over. Honours year done, baby! Anyway, hopefully it makes sense and hope you like it, all reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Admit it, you're five seconds from folding." She smiles teasingly from her position next to him on his bed.

"Blow me, Waldorf." He mutters his words, teeth practically gritted trying to maintain his self-control.

"Concede defeat and I just might." Leaning towards him, her silken camisole dips dangerously at the front.

"Damnit, what you're wearing should count as cheating." His eyes feast hungrily at the curve of her breast.

"Either rip it off me or stop complaining." Her voice drops to a whisper, her triumph is eminent.

"Feeling pretty cocky aren't you?" His eyes attempt to break away from her tempting form, but are drawn back almost automatically.

"Given our history, I'm pretty certain you'll be the first to break." She stalks toward him slowly on all fours now, not touching, but so close.

"How little faith you have in me." He clenches his fist to stop himself from simply reaching out.

"It's inevitable. You want me and you never can restrain yourself around me." Blair's eyes glint, claiming an early win.

"Just watch me…" Chuck Bass never goes down without a fight.

"Keep those hands to yourself mister, those are the rules remember?" She notices a change in his voice and immediately is on guard.

"Lover, I don't need my hands to seduce you, I'm Chuck Bass." He leans in now, voice becoming liquid smooth.

"…" She remains quiet, waiting for his next move.

"Might you remember that time I had you writhing with just my tongue? I think I tasted all of you that night…" He trails his words off in a low undertone that has her biting her lip in remembrance.

"…" _Her naked and laid out on her bed. Him in his silken robe straddling her. His tongue moved lightly, gliding and dipping over every inch of her._

"Naughty kitten, you screamed so loud Dorota thought you were being attacked. Was it my mouth on your pussy or the dirty talk that got you hot and bothered, sweetheart?" His voice turns into the low growl she adores, but she curses herself for the small gasp she lets out at his words.

"…" _His movements slowed each time she approached climax, it was maddening but her lover is never too cruel. He stoked her to fever pitch and she could do nothing but scream when he made her cum._

"Occasionally I don't even need to say a word to get you off isn't that right? I remember last week just pulling you into my office, bending you over my desk and _taking you_." It has been quick, hard and rough, exactly what both had wanted at the time.

"Personally I prefer it when our interludes last more than five minutes…" She murmurs, wanting to turn the tables back to her favour.

"Quality over quantity, love." He smirks at her fondly.

"Reasonable effort there Bass, I do love it when you talk dirty, but you'll still be the first to make a move and victory will be mine." She reminds him of the task at hand, pulling back slightly to sit and face him now.

"Show me what you got then, Waldorf." He is watching her intently, she pauses and takes a quick breath before going on.

"There is no one else in the world that I would rather be with than you. _I love you_, Chuck Bass and you just may be the best thing that has ever happened to me." She says it so sweetly and sincerely he has no choice but to sink his fingers into her hair and bring her lips to his.

"Unfair, Waldorf, so unfair." His forehead pressed to hers, he strokes her cheek tenderly.

"Victory is very sweet." Now that the bet is won she pressed small kisses to his lips, her arms wrapping around him.

"What do you desire for your prize?" He tugs impatiently at her camisole that separates him from her flesh.

"eXpediate those hands for one, its time to put them to good use." Not entirely unaffected by his earlier efforts she is impatient also.

"Yes Ma'am" He is quick to obey which makes her smile.

"Zip it Bass, enough talk…"


End file.
